The invention relates to a method for supplying power to at least one mobile part in a wireless communication system and to a system of base stations in a wireless communication system.
In communication systems, it is known practice to supply power to individual mobile parts via a radio field. An example is passive RFID systems, the mobile parts of which, what are known as RFID tags, particularly RFID chips with an RFID transponder, obtain power via the radio field and hence are able to operate an internal arithmetic and logic unit without further supply of power for a period of time so long as the radio field provides sufficient power. When this case arises, a tag is able to transmit a response signal that can be received by a base station or by an appropriate reader, for example. In order to obtain a response signal even when there is insufficient radio field strength and in order to increase the range, active tags with a dedicated current source, i.e. in the form of a battery, are used.